Right love at the wrong time
by ThisKidsgotFunk
Summary: Mikan gets herself in a brand new trouble with time dimensions by messing with Hotaru's invention, She gets into more trouble when she meets a certain handsome crimson-eyed bastard, How will she get out of this trouble this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Gakuen alice is now having a summer holiday, they don't have classes for a whole two months! **

**This is a golden opportunity for Mikan and the gang to hang out and celebrate.**

**Chapter One:**

"Sakura-san!" ruka called out

"Oh, konnichiwa ruka-kun" Mikan replied with a bright smile on her face

"Konnichiwa, where are you heading Sakura-chan?"

"I'm going to central town along with Anna and Nonoko" Mikan replied while pointing at her friends who were sitting by the bench at the bus stop

"Oh, I see"

"How about you ruka-kun?, where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit the barn today"

"Oh, Ok then"

Anna turned her head and noticed that Mikan was already there, she elbowed Nonoko and they ran towards her

"Mikan-chan!" Anna and Nonoko greeted in unison as they ran towards her

"Oh,Anna-chan,Nonoko-chan,gomen for being late." she politely said as she bowed her head

"It's ok" both of them said in unison

"Oh ruka-kun, Konnichiwa!" Anna said while waving her hand

"Konnichiwa!" Ruka replied

"We should go now, the chemical store will close soon" Nonoko said worriedly as she looked at her watch

"Ok then, Ja ne ruka-kun!"Mikan said

Ruka just nodded and waved his hand for a reply

**ooOOoo**

**AT THE BUS**

"What are you going to buy Anna-chan?" Mikan asked

"I'll buy some strawberries for my cake" Anna replied with a smile

"Oh"

"How about you Mikan-chan?"

"Well I'll buy some Howalon of course, but aside from that I don't know yet" she pouted

"I'm sure you'll find something Mikan-chan" Anna replied

…blah..blah…blah…..

**ooOOoo**

**CENTRAL TOWN**

"Ok guys. Let's meet here at 5" Nonoko announced

"Hai!" Anna and mikan said in unison

As they separated, Mikan ran merrily at the Howalon Store, she bought a box and ate it cheerfully under a shade of a tree

"Oooiieeee! Howalons really make me so happy, It feels like I'm in heaven every time I eat one" Mikan said with full of enthusiasm (big eyes both have sparkling stars in it, baby pink background and the Howalon in Mikan's hand is twinkling like a bright star)

The people who passed by stared at her and sweat dropped

Mikan didn't notice this and just continued eating her howalon

**AFTER THAT…**

"Oieeeeee! I'm so full" She said while slowly standing up and wiping the dust off her skirt

She looked at her watch it still 3 o'clock, she decided to wander around and she found this really cute store, it has flowers and ribbons all over the place, she went inside and wandered her eyes around the store

"Sugoi!" she exclaimed

"May I help you?" the saleslady asked

"uhmm…I'm still looking around"

"Okay, call me if you need me" the saleslady replied with a smile on her face

"Hai!" Mikan answered with a smile

…**..after several moments…..**

"kawaii!" mikan spotted a really pretty pile of brooches

"It's only 10 rbts each!" she exclaimed with joy

She bought a pink one with a cake design for Anna, and a blue one with a flower design for Nonoko, and a purple one with a penguin and angel wings for Hotaru, an orange one with a cute tangerine with a smiling face and a pink one with a cherry blossom tree for her

"I'll buy these" Mikan said cheerfully as she reached the counter

"Hai, this will be worth 50 rabbits" the saleslady said with a smile plastered on her face

Mikan reached for her wallet and gave the saleslady her money

"Arigato gozaimasu!" the sales lady said as she handed Mikan's purchase, each of them were wrapped inside a very cute box

"Doitashimashte!(you're welcome)" Mikan replied as she carried a bag which her purchases were placed

She went out the store and skipped merrily, she looked at her watch it's already 4:50

"I'd better go back now" she murmured

As she arrived to their meeting place

"Anna-chan,Nonoko-chan!" she greeted

"Are you waiting for me?" Mikan asked

"Nope, Just arrived too, we met each other in a store, so we decided to go back together" Nonoko explained

"Oh, I see" Mikan replied

"What did you buy Mikan-chan?" Anna asked

"Uhmm…I bought a little something for the both of you and Hotaru-chan too" Mikan replied

Mikan Handed out her presents to the 2 of them

"Kawaii! Arigato Gozaimasu Mikan-chan" Anna and Nonoko said in unison

"I'm glad you like it!" Mikan said with a bright smile on her face

**ooOOoo**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Ano, Iinchou-san" Mikan called out

"Yes mikan?" Yuu replied

"Uhmm…..have you seen Hotaru-san?"

"I think I saw her by her lab this morning" yuu replied

"Ok, arigato ne!" Mikan said with a smile on her face

**ooOOoo**

**HOTARU'S LAB**

"**Knock-knock"**

"Hotaru?" "Are you there?" Mikan yelled while knocking the door she tried to twist the knob and noticed that is opened

"Hotaru?" She entered the room carefully, she saw Hotaru's schedule hanging by the wall it states….

**SCHEDULE FOR SUNDAY**

**5 AM****: WAKE UP**

**6 AM : CLEAN UP AND GET DRESSED**

**7 AM to9 AM: WORK WITH THE LATEST INVENTION**

**10 AM: TAKE A BREAK**

**10:30 AM to 11:30 AM: WORK WOTH LATEST INVENTION**

**11:30 AM TO 12:00 PM: LUNCH**

**1:00 PM to 2:30 PM : WORK WITH LATEST INVENTION**

**2:30 PM to 3:00 PM : BREAK**

**3:00 PM to 7:00 PM : WORK WITH LATEST INVENTION**

**7:00 PM to 8:30 PM : Dinner, get ready for bed , have a break**

**8:30 PM to 9:00 PM : REST,BE WITH FRIENDS**

**9:00 PM to 5:30 AM: SLEEP **

"Geez!" Hotaru sure is organized!

"It's already 10:15, she must have taken her break, I'll just wait for her" she said as she sat down on a chair

"Hotaru sure is smart! She already have so many inventions stored here" she murmured as she roamed the room with her eyes.

She took a glace of her gift "_I hope Hotaru likes this_" she thought

She began to notice that the chair she's sitting has buttons "huh? I wonder what this chair does. " She wondered….

The gift she's holding fell of her grip, it was now under the chair she's sitting, she tried to reach it closer-closer she accidentally loose her balance, she quickly grabbed for something to keep her from falling she successfully got her balance back, but she realized that her thumb accidentally pushed a red button, the machine started to move it was already shaking, a hologram screen appeared before her, she startled, due to this, her elbows accidentally leaned to the left arrow button the screen showed her 1950

"1950? What the heck is going on here?" she idiotically tried to calm the machine down by pushing all the buttons

"DAMN! Hotaru's going to kill me for this! Stop it you stupid machine!" She pushed all the buttons, the machine calmed down "Phew!" she sighed, she putted down her hands due to frustration, UNFORTUNATELY, her right hand pushed the GO button

The machine started to fade same goes to her! "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOTARU!" Mikan Shrieked

Hotaru heard this, she was already on her way to her lab

"Mikan?" she quickly pressed the button for her flying swan, she quickly rode it and rushed to her lab

"Mikan? Where are you?" then she saw a gift wrapped in a purple wrapper and have a note saying…..

ooOOoo

Hotaru,

_This is just a simple gift from me to you_

_I hope you like it!_

Your friend,

Sakura – Mikan

ooOOoo

"What did you do this time mikan?" Hotaru just sighed due to frustration

"This girl always gives me a headache!"

**ooOOoo**

**CHAPTER ONE IS DONE!**

**This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. K?**

**Reviews are very well appreciated. **

**A little preview**

_"N-n-nineteen fifty?"_

_"Nice to Meet you too Aoi-chan"_

_"That's her brother?"_

ooOOoo


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously:**_

"_What did you do this time mikan?" Hotaru just sighed due to frustration_

"_This girl always gives me a headache!"_

**CHAPTER TWO**

**back to mikan**

"Arghh…huh?" She groaned silently as she was gaining consciousness

"Oh you're awake already" a girl said which was sitting on the side of the bed

"Arghh… where am I? What happened? And- and- Who are you?" mikan said with a very confused voice, while scratching her head

Aoi giggled a little and handed her hand to Mikan "watashi wa Hyuuga-Aoi desu, I'm 15 y/o" she said with a friendly smile

"You're in my room, and I found you unconscious on the dark corridors by the streets yesterday"

"Oh, arigato gozaimasu" mikan replied

"doitashimashte" Aoi replied with a bright smile

"Ne, Aoi-chan are you alone here?" Mikan asked

"Nope, I live here with my older brother and Dad, But my dad Is doing some errands abroad, so he's not here with us"

"Oh, I see" Mikan replied

Mikan wandered her eyes around the room, she couldn't help but to notice the size of it, it was about the size of a special star rank room in the academy, she spotted a calendar hanging by the wall of the room

"N-n-nineteen fifty?" Mikan said with a confused + shocked voice

"Huh?" Aoi said while turning her head to the direction that mikan is facing

"Oh, the calendar, I just bought that yesterday, is it too preppy?" Aoi asked

"Nope, It's dandy fine, are you sure you just bought that yesterday?" Mikan said, obviously confused on what's going on

"Yeah, after I bought that, It's when I found you" Aoi said while pointing at the calendar, then mikan

"Oh, I see" Mikan replied

**Mikan's POV**

"_1950? 1950? "_

"_Why? What's really going on here?"_

"_Is this a dream?" Maybe it is! _(pinches her cheeks hardly)

"_Ouch!, well that didn't work!"_

"_So this means…this is all real!" OMG!...what the hell is going on here?"_

mikan paused for a moment and tries to recall what happened

"_Oh yeah! I was on Hotaru's room before…..and there was this weird chair…and the last thing that showed on it screen was….uhmmm…what was that again?..." _(knocks her head)

"_Right! I get it! 1950! It stated 1950!" _

"_it all makes sense now, so that's the new invention that Hotaru's been working on lately…_

_A TIME MACHINE!" _

**END OF POV**

"So that's what happened!" Mikan blurted out loud

"huh?" Aoi said while giving mikan a puzzled look

"N-nothing" Mikan replied

"hmmm..If you say so" Aoi said while shrugging her shoulders

"Ano, Aoi-chan did you find a purple round chair beside me, when you found me yesterday?" Mikan asked

"Yeah, it has colored buttons by its arm right?" Aoi replied

"Yeah! That's the ONE!" Mikan exclaimed with a very bright smile on her face

"But -" Aoi added

"But—what Aoi-chan?" Mikan replied her smile is slowly turning into a frown

"It was not in a good condition it's already burnt and torn apart,the legs of the chair aren't in their proper places too" Aoi said with a worried face

"Oh, Is that so?" Mikan replied with a complete frown in her face

**Mikan's POV**

"_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! This can't be! How am I supposed to go back in this rate?" _

Mikan paused for a while

Pictures of her friends began to pop in her mind

"_I'm sure that all of them are looking for me right now, so It's going to be alright" _(she smiled from her heart)

Mikan glanced at Aoi for a while

"_Aoi seems to be a very nice girl, so I guess I'll just stay here for a while then"_

**END OF POV**

"Ano-" Aoi called out

"Yes?" Mikan replied

"May I know your name?"

"OH!...I totally forgot! Mikan-sakura desu, 16 y/o" Mikan said while handing her hand to Aoi

"Oh! So you're my Onee-chan then, Nice to meet you!" Aoi said while taking Mikan's hand and gave her a bow

"Nice to meet you too Aoi-chan! , But, you don't need to call me Onee-chan besides you're just a year younger than me right?, let's just keep that our little secret" Mikan said, while placing her pointing finger on her pouting mouth.

The both of them giggled on what mikan said

"Uhmmm.. mikan-chan what kind of alice do you have?" Aoi said

"huh? Uhmmm… w-why do you ask? And how did you know Aoi-chan?" Mikan stammered as she replied Aoi

"Well, uhmm….actually in this little town everyone has an alice, We are supported by the government, and I can tell from your clothes their from Gakuen alice right? When we were on the academy, my brother's past admirers' uniforms were just like that!"

"So you have an alice too Aoi-chan?" Mikan curiously replied

"Well, I had one before, but it eventually blew up and they sent me away from the academy" Aoi said with her head bent down

"Im sorry Aoi" Mikan said and patted Aoi's back

Aoi shook her head " No, it's ok Mikan-chan when I was sent out of the academy, I have my father to take care of me anyway, so I wasn't THAT lonely, And I used to have the Fire Alice before, Just like my brother's!, How about you Mikan-chan?"

"I have the NULLIFICATION alice" mikan replied "_I think its better if the other one will be my little secret" _mikan thought

"Did you escape from the academy mikan-chan?" Aoi asked

"Well, Uhmm…..I guess…kinda" Mikan replied

Aoi giggled as a reply

"he..he…uhmmmm….Ano, Aoi-chan can I ask you a favor?" Mikan said and was obviously nervous

" Yeah sure! As long as I can do it" Aoi replied

Mikan quickly kneeled on the floor

"Can I stay here for a while Aoi-chan? I can work and cook the dinner I'll be your personal servant….pls. pls. pls. Aoi-san I don't have anywhere to go"

Mikan said still kneeling and bowed her head for several times already

"Well, uhmmm….I can't really approve that Idea Mikan-chan, Only my brother have the authority to do that, But I'll do my best to convince Him, I PROMISE"

"Really?" Mikan said

"Uh-huh! Definitely!" Aoi replied

"YUKATA!" mikan said and hugged Aoi

…blah…blah….blah… (Girl chats)

…**.Moments later….**

"I'M HOME!" A voice from the kitchen was heard

"Oh, Onii-chan is home already" Aoi said as she quickly rushed to the kitchen downstairs

"Really?" Mikan said, she's also curious about him, the way that Aoi talks about him He Could sense that He's a nice guy.

Mikan followed Aoi to the kitchen, and there she saw a tall and Good-looking guy with a cold face.

"Why aren't you home yesterday Natsume-kun?" Aoi asked with a glitch of worried ness on her voice

"I have to go on an Over-time" Natsume replied

"Oh, Ok then" Aoi replied

Something caught Natsume's eye, there was a figure on the corner of the room, He turned his head and took a look, and there he saw Mikan looking at the Two of them

"Who is she?" Natsume asked to Aoi

"Oh, she's Mikan, I found her Unconscious by the dark alleys yesterday, and I felt sorry for her so I decided to take her with me"

"You carried her?"

"No, Tsubasa helped me to bring her here"

"Ok" Natsume replied

"Oh, by the way Mikan-chan, this is my brother that I've been talking to you about" Aoi said with a bright smile

"O-Ohayo-gozaimasu Natsume-san" Mikan greeted with a smile

"Hn" Natsume replied with a straight face, then walked pass by her

"Sorry for that Mikan-chan, I guess he's just tired due to work" Aoi said

"It's Ok" Mikan replied with a smile

"AOI, CAN I TALK TO YOU FOR A MOMENT?" Natsume called from his room

"OK! I'LL BE RIGHT UP!" Aoi replied

"I'll talk to you later Mikan-chan, and I'll try to convince him this time" Aoi said

"OK" Mikan replied

Aoi went upstairs and went to natsume's room, she noticed that Natsume is on his balcony, she walked towards him

"What's the matter Onii-chan?" Aoi said,while leaning her back on the bars of the balcony

"Are you sure that, that Mikan girl isn't a thief or something?" Natsume said

"I might have just met her but I can sense that she's a good person" Aoi said

"Well she better be, but if your instincts are wrong you know what I'll do right?" Natsume said while holding a fireball on his hand

"A-Are you going to hurt her?" Aoi said with nervousness on her voice

"hmmmm…..let me think" Natsume teasingly said

"ONII-CHAN!" Aoi pouted

"chill, I'm just gonna scare her not hurt her" Natsume said while putting his hand on Aoi's head

"But. You've got to admit, Mikan-chan is really charming,Isn't she?" Aoi said while poking natsume's side

"What are you talking about?'' natsume said, without noticing that He is slightly blushing

"Yeah right….and how come you're face is turning into red?" Aoi said, while pointing at Natsume's cheeks

"My,My,My what do we have here? Could it be that my Big Brother having a little crush on someone?" Aoi teased Him more.

" You better study your lessons Aoi" Natsume quickly changed the topic

"If you say so" Aoi replied with a teasing smile

"No, wait, Onii-chan can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" Natsume replied

"Uhmmm….can Mikan stay here, She promised to serve us In return anyway" Aoi said, slightly nervous that her brother might not agree

"Do anything you like, as long as you're happy" Natsume replied while staring at the clouds

"Really Onii-chan? YUKATA!" Aoi replied as she hugged her brother tightly

"coughcough T-too Tight!" Natsume said while catching up his breath

"Oops.. Sorry, I'll go tell mikan" Aoi then rushed downstairs and ran to the kitchen where she saw mikan staring blankly into space

**Mikan's POV**

"_That's her brother?"_

"_Aoi and him doesn't seem to be related! They're complete opposites!"_

"_Aoi mentioned so much of him earlier, and she mentioned that he have the fire Alice"_

"_Man that alice seems to be so cool, I haven't met someone having that Alice before"_

"_But, what a heck! He's just a plain ignorant jerk! Humph!"_

"_I've heard that the men from 1950's are gentlemen, but he didn't even answer me properly! Was that even considered as an answer?" ARGHHHH! Damn him!_

a picture of natsume popped on her head

_(sigh) "But He sure is dreamy! His eyes are like a maze you can easily get lost on them" _

"_And he also have an angelic face, with a cool tall figure that matches him so well" (sigh)_

"_ARGGGHH!" What the heck am I thinking? Did I just fantasize Him?...Impossible!..."_

"_Snap out of it Mikan! Damn It!"_

**End of POV**

"Hello? Mikan-chan? Yoohoo! Mikan?...hello?...Earth-to-Mikan, Earth-to-Mikan, Hello?"

Aoi said while waving her hand in front of mikan's eyes

"…"

Aoi shrugged her shoulders and giggled "(sigh) My brother doesn't have the pheromone alice but It sure seems like it….Onii-chan seems to be bothering mikan's mind right now….(giggles) I'll just tell her the good news later


	3. Chapter 3

**At the academy**

"It seems that Mikan accidentally sat on my Time machine and activated it by chance" Hotaru announced

"Huh? A Time Machine?" Anna, Nonoko, and Yuu blurted out

Hotaru nodded "It's the latest invention I've been working on, and it's not perfectly finished yet, and I didn't even charged it full about 45 perhaps, anyway since Mikan tested it Unexpectedly, I'm sure that the Machine Isn't in good condition right now" Hotaru explained

"So, do you know what time dimension Mikan is on right now Hotaru-chan?" Nonoko asked

Hotaru nodded "this footage was taken by my security camera" she said while playing a certain video

"1950? So Mikan-chan is now in 1950?" Anna, Nonoko, and Yuu said in Unison

"Seems like it" Hotaru replied coolly "Anyway, I'm making a new one right now but It's going to take some time, so we won't be seeing Mikan around for a while" Hotaru explained

"A-Ano…Hotaru-san, In your estimations how long do you think it will be?" Yuu asked

"I'm not quite sure, but I'm sure It will be more than a month"

"Huh? Oh my! That's quite long!" Anna blurted out

"Indeed, it's due to the reason that the materials for building that time machine aren't THAT easy to find It really takes time and patience to build it" Hotaru explained

"Hmm, we understand" Anna, Nonoko, and Yuu said in unison

"I hope she'll be alright" Ruka said while entering the room " Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I just happened to pass by and heard your conversation" Ruka explained "Anyway, I hope nothing bad will happen to her, and come back here safe" Ruka added

"We all do Ruka" Hotaru replied obviously worried about her friend

**In 1950 at the Hyuuga's residence**

(knock-knock-knock)

"Mikan-chan! Do you want to go somewhere with me? I'll buy some Ingredients for Dinner" Aoi asked while standing outside her room

"Can I?" MIkan timidly asked while sticking her head out the door

"(giggles) Of course! It would be more fun with you" Aoi said enthusiastically

"alright then! I'll be right out when I'm ready" Mikan said with a bright smile

"I'll be in the garden then" Aoi replied

"Ok"

Mikan then opened her closet and picked a dress, she wore a pink dress and a white summer hat with a pink ribbon around it,then she realized that her shoes are downstairs on the shoe rack

She got out of the room and rushed to the stairs but she accidentally lost her balance she was about to fall when an arm wrapped her body to stop her from falling, her eyes were already closed prepared for the Impact that she'll be getting so she was quite surprised on what happened, she turned her head to see who's arm that is and…..

(gasps) _" Natsume- san"_ she tought

At that time both of them were silent and Mikan was completely lost in Natsume's eyes

When Natsume smirked _"huh? Why is that smirk on his face? I sense something bad" _she thought

"Hey flatlands! Why are you staring blankly in space?" Natsume said still with a smirk on his face

"F-flatlands?" Mikan said and was still in the same position when Natsume caught her

"Yep, flatlands!" He said while tapping her chest with the hand that caught her

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mikan screamed while pushing Natsume away from her

She quickly crossed her arms on her chest " How Dare you! How could you do that to me? Now I'll never be a wife!" She Loudly complained

"Ah! You're too loud flatlands! You're making my ears bleed!"

"What girl could still be quiet If you just did that to her huh?" She screamed

"Sheeeesh! Don't make a fuss about it! It seems like I haven't touched anything anyway!"

Natsume said and smirked

"Why you little-!" She was about to slap him but Natsune swiftly avoided it

"Oops. Missed me flatlands"

"Arrgghh! There's no point in doing this!"

"What ever you say FLATTY" Natsume teased her more and Mikan was burning in anger and embarrassment

"Arrgh! Why you little! You are so going to get it!" Mikan said angrily

"Bring it on, flatty!" Natsume said and smirked

Mikan was going to give him a big hard punch on his face when….

"Is everything Ok here?" Aoi said while coming upstairs

"Oh, Uhmm..everythings Ok Aoi-chan"

"Really? Because I heard so many commotions just now and-" Aoi was cut off when she saw Natsume standing not so far to Mikan

"Oh- I see what's going on now, was my brother bugging you Mikan-chan?" Aoi asked facing Mikan

"Uhmm…..well…kind of….." Mikan stammerly replied

"_Oh, so Onii-chan has begun his style again huh? Irritating the girl he likes to death, I knew It" _Aoi thought while giving Natsume a very Unusual grin seems like the teasing type

"So there really is something, right? Onii-chan?" Aoi teased while her grin got bigger

"Uhmm…..what's something? Mikan asked naively

"Oh….Nothing" Aoi replied "right Onii-chan?" Aoi teased her again

"huh? Oh yeah" He said and quickly turned his back, he was blushing intensively _"Aoi, you are so gonna get it! Arggh!..why is she torturing me like this?_"Natsume thought

"Anyway, we should get going our ride is waiting outside" Aoi said

"Ja ne! Onii-chan!" Aoi added

"huh? Oh …. Ja ne!" Natsume replied and escorted them to the door

"Oi! Take care alright?" Natsume said

Aoi was at the back of Mikan and was doing some signaling that only the siblings understand

"_was that meant for me or her?" _ Aoi signaled having a teasing grin on her face

"_It's for the both of you! You moron!" _Natsume signaled back

Mikan was dumbfounded on what the siblings are doing

"_(sighs) so I guess both of them are alike in some aspects" _Mikan thought

The chauffeur then opened the car door

"We'll go now Onii-chan" Aoi said

Mikan just bowed as a farewell to natsume

**AT THE ACADEMY(by the benches near the trees)**

"Should we tell the Faculty about this Hotaru-chan?" Yuu asked

"I already did" Hotaru replied while eating crab brains

"They are currently making some attempts and Noda-sensei is their best bet, but His alice isn't quite stable, so whether arrives at 1950, before he can find Mikan there's a 90 possibility that he'll teleport to another time dimension" Hotaru explained

"So you're invention is the most accurate way of finding her right? hotaru-chan?"

"Seems like it" she said while finishing her food

"Well, Im going back to the Lab now, see you around!" She added

"huh?...Oh, Ok" Yuu replied

** BACK TO 1950(Aoi and Mikan are still roaming around at the car)**

Mikan is sitting on the front seat while Aoi is at her back and She could notice that their chauffeur is secretly stealing glances at Aoi,

Mikan observed the guy He have a messy black hair a kind but cool face and have a star thingy on his cheek

"We're here Aoi-chan" the chauffeuer said

Aoi nodded "Lets go"

As they were buying stuff Mikan and the so-called chauffeur were following Aoi

"We should take a break, Let's Go over there!" Aoi said while pointing a certain coffee shop

The 2 of them just nodded

**AT THE COFFEE SHOP**

Aoi was ordering their food on the counter so the Mikan and the certain chauffeur were left alone at the table

"Hi!" Mikan greeted

"Mikan-Sakura desu, 16, I work as a maid in the house" Mikan said while handing out her hand

"Oh, Hi! Tsubasa Andou desu, 21" Tsubasa said while accepting Mikan's hand

* * *

**Chaper 3 is served, thanks for those who reviewed, s ;)**

* * *

_**peace out pipz!**_


End file.
